In certain actuator installations it is important to be able to translate the actuator position to a remote location. For example, when the actuators are being used to actuate the thrust reversers for a jet engine on an aircraft, the pilot must know when the actuators are in the fully deployed or stowed position in that the engine throttle must be held at idle during either the deploy or stroke cycles as the actuator is extending or retracting. Previously, feedback mechanisms have been provided for this purpose. However, typically such feedback mechanisms were driven by the motion of the thrust reverser members, and such feedback mechanisms added considerably to the size and weight of the overall system.